Fuel cells efficiently and electrochemically convert fuel into electric current, which may then be used to power electric circuits, such as drive systems for vehicles. A fuel cell containing a proton exchange membrane is an electrochemical device that converts chemical energy to electrical energy using, for example, hydrogen or methane as fuel and oxygen/air as oxidant.
Fuel cells have membrane electrode assemblies comprising a membrane with an anode on one side and a cathode on the other side. The cathode side of the fuel cell is fed oxidants, such as air, that includes oxygen. The oxygen is used by the fuel cell for oxygen reduction in the production of power by the fuel cell.